


Lemon Boy

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Fluffy fic in which Tyrus get married."Cyrus Goodman, you have been there for me since day one and I know for a fact I still would have been a horrible person with a much worse life without you. I love you more than anybody else in the world."They got up for their wedding dance, and smiled at the song playing. Their song.Lemon Boy.





	Lemon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you think it is too long and too fluffy! TJ doesn't come up on character tags for some reason, idk why. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave kudos and do comment because I'm a new writer who needs some feedback. 
> 
> Disclaimer: all lyrics used belong to Cavetown, and I don't own them in any way, shape or form!
> 
> This fanfiction links to two of my other ones, Never Knew I Needed and That Was Exhilarating, so feel free to check those out beforehand if you wish! Also, if you have any fic prompts at all, drop a comment! By the way, I have dropped a subtle Hamilton reference in there at the beginning if you would like to guess it.

"Are you excited?" 

"Am I excited? Is water wet? Of course I'm excited! I'm about to get married to the guy I'm madly in love with!" 

"Did you know almost half of weddings end in divorce?" 

"Jonah!" 

"Chill, dude. I can tell you two are meant to be with each other. " 

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"That's so cheesy, Jonah." 

Jonah shrugged. 

"You're smiling, because you know I'm right." Jonah stated smugly. Cyrus elbowed him playfully, but he was grinning gleefully. 

And why wouldn't he be? Today, he, Cyrus Goodman, would be marrying the love of his life, TJ Kippen.

Cyrus had proposed to TJ two years prior, at the swings. Where it all began. He got emotional just thinking about it. To think, thought, that TJ has once viewed TJ as the 'Scary Basketball Guy', who once bullied Buffy, and now...he couldn't be more different, and his 'Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy' ring proved it. That was the ring he wanted to wear- TJ insisted on his engagement ring being the same as his wedding ring, which was fine by Cyrus. Cyrus didn't actually know what his ring was yet-TJ had bought it for him and kept it a secret. 

When Cyrus had asked him, he had just responded with an elusive, age old -"That's for me to know, and you to find out," paired with a wise tap of the his nose, which had only made Cyrus even more intrigued than before. 

And now he was going to find out. 

He couldn't wait. 

Meanwhile, Buffy was tying TJ's tie for him. 

"How old are you?" Buffy remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Ten?"

"Witty, as always, Driscoll." 

"I'd hope so!" She replied, adjusting his tie carefully. "There! Happy now?"

TJ nodded. "Thanks, Buffy. Not just for the tie, but for being my best...woman? Maid of honour?" 

When deciding who should play the roles of best man (or woman), they decided Cyrus' Best Man should be Jonah and TJ's equivalent would be Buffy. Andi had volunteered herself as the wedding photographer and co planner. Amber was going to bethe ring bearer. Walker was acting as a stand in priest, as his older sister, Alisha, had exactly signed him up for that instead of an art camp, a few years back after he'd graduated from university. At least, Walker has hoped it was accidental. However, it was good that it meant he could officiate the Tyrus wedding. Marty was making a toast for TJ as the two had become close after they met again at Andi's 14th birthday, but TJ still preferred to have Buffy as he could confide in her no matter what.

Buffy smiled. 

"No problem. And I prefer the title of Best Woman."Got it, TJ Kippen (but soon-to-be Goodman)?" Buffy challenged him.

TJ nodded and took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair. 

"Are you nervous?" 

"Are you kidding me? What if Iet him down? I'm just not good enough for him." 

"I mean, he could have done better, admittedly..." 

"Hey!" TJ elbowed Buffy sharply and she grinned cheekily, holding her hands up in the air in mock surrender 

"I'm just kidding." 

"You'd better be." 

"I am, TJ. Honestly." Buffy reasusred him calmly. 

Buffy's face turned sombre then and her expression softened. She placed a hand on TJ's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Seriously, though. Don't say that, TJ. Ever. Cyrus absolutely adores you. Even before you starting dating, he wouldn't shut up about you. I've put up with it for nearly thirteen years, now, TJ. Believe me. You light up his life." 

TJ hugged Buffy, despite still feeling slightly doubtful about this. "Thanks, Buffy." 

Buffy smirked. 

"No problem, TJ. Now let's get to the park already so you can get married." 

Both Cyrus and TJ believed it would be romantic to get married at the park they met at(they'd obtained a permit so they could legally Mary there). Many would call that stupid, but for them, it was perfect. They were going to host a beach party later (they'd rented out several beach huts to make use of later that day, where they could shelter in bad weather and protect the food). 

"Let's go."

The day of the wedding was sunny and in the middle of August. The air buzzed in excitement. The guests were assembled, cross-legged, on the grass of the park. Granted it was an odd place for a wedding, but it was their place and that's all that mattered to anybody there.

As they anticipated the arrival of Cyrus (who kept tradition to some extent by walking down the aisle and would also be having some readings from the Torah), collective muttering amongst the swarm of guests began. 

They'd formed an aisle along the path, with TJ stood fiddling with the buttons on his tuxedo. 

"Cut it out, Teej!" Buffy hissed, leaning over so her own tie dangled. " It's not very professional!" 

TJ scowled at Buffy briefly, reminding her fleetingly of the days when he used to be an obnoxious bully.

"Buffy, we're in a park." 

"So?" 

"So, the look we're going for here isn't exactly particularly professional, is it? Secondly, I'm nervous." 

"Don't be. He loves you more than anything, I can tell. He's even said things to that extent."

"He has?" 

"Yes. And he wouldn't lie to me. I wouldn't lie to you, either." 

"How can I be so sure of that?" 

"Oi! Watch it, Mister!" 

"Worthy payback for this morning." TJ pointed out with a smirk . Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He also talks about you constantly. Like I told you earlier." 

"Pressure is on then."

Buffy shook her head in despair.

TJ checked his watch anxiously for the thousandth time that morning. Cyrus was going to be late. What was up with him?

"Where's Cyrus? I hope he's okay!" TJ exclaimed worriedly. " And why isn't he here yet? What is he doing?"  
..........................................................................................

"Jonah, I can't do this." 

Cyrus was freaking out, pacing up and down in a frantic manner. What if he wasn't good enough for TJ? What if TJ was having second thoughts about marrying him? He wouldn't blame TJ. He could be a handful, at times, with his panic attacks, anxiety and all the symptoms that came with it. Especially his excessive worrying. What if it secretly got on TJ's nerves and TJ would be ready to object, in front of their group of nearly eighty people? It'd feel so humiliating, but mainly, heart breaking.

Every day when he woke up next to TJ, he felt blessed and fortunate. TJ was essentially the epitome of perfect; his captivating emerald eyes; his angelic gold hair; his patient and caring nature; his talents in basketball and in teaching; his ability to make his optimism infectious so he could transform Cyrus' day completely from negative to positive.

His alarming self doubts and daydreams of TJ were cut off abruptly by a relaxed Jonah, who wrapped his arm around him in reassurance. 

"Cyrus. He loves you more than you realise. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" 

"It could be fake." 

"Believe me, Cyrus. It isn't. We were hanging over to play video games once and he wouldn't stop talking about you. For two. Whole. Hours."

"Oh. I didn't know that." 

"And that's only recently. He did it when we went skateboarding, too. And when we went to a baseball game together. And at hockey. And the football match. See what I mean?" 

Cyrus nodded. 

"I do. But it's a big thing, getting married to someone Legally, it's harder to break up, if one or even both of us wanted out. Which I don't think I would, but what about him? I just want to know he's ready for this kind of commitment."

"He said yes, didn't he?" 

"Of course." 

"Then there's the reason not to worry." 

"He could have changed his mind." 

"Dude. He text me, like, five minutes ago. He's at the park and he's worried about you." 

"He is?" 

"Yeah. Wanted to see if you were okay. He worries about you a lot, Cyrus, which means he cares about you a lot. All of us attending the wedding do. So don't ever doubt that, alright?" 

Cyrus smiled softly. 

"Alright." 

Jonah grinned. 

"Now go get your man."

........................................................................................

So this was it. Cyrus Goodman was walking up a park path, looking up at his soon-to-be-husband, TJ. It felt so surreal. Still, nerves tore through his excitement. What if this was the wrong decision? What if he looked awful? Was his hair messed up? Was his tie wonky? A million thoughts flooded through his brain at once, but be breathed in deeply and reminded himself to focus on TJ. 

God, TJ looked so incredibly handsome and gorgeous, and hot-Cyrus couldn't quite find the words to describe how stunning TJ looked in his dark blue tuxedo and pink tie. His eyes gleamed in affection, reflecting the sunlight. He looked nearly as nervous as Cyrus felt, but there was another intense emotion spreading across his face...shock. TJ looked absolutely gobsmacked, a rarity for him, and as though he couldn't quite believe his luck. Heart racing, Cyrus stepped forward and found himself face to face with the love of his life. 

TJ glanced at his watch impatiently, tapping his foot anxiously. Where was Cyrus? What if he'd bailed?

That's when he spotted him, his jaw dropping in shock. 

It was honestly unfair, TJ decided, for somebody to look as blindingly stunning, and otherworldly as Cyrus did in that particular moment. There was no way he could ever compare. Cyrus' dark eyes glittered, hypnotic. Magical, some would say. TJ would definitely say that. And to think, he would be marrying this angel of a person? It was too much for him to possibly process and sent him crazy. That boy would be the death of him. 

TJ was broke out of his thoughts when he noticed Cyrus stood right in front of him..

"Whoa, TJ...you're truly stunning, you know that right?" 

"Have you seen yourself? You truly are breathtaking, Cyrus Goodman." 

Cyrus blushed and the two glanced at each other fondly for a few seconds. 

Behind them, Buffy made a fake vomiting sound and TJ elbowed her sharply, with a smile bright enough to light up the national grid. 

Walker turned to them. 

"Are you ready to get married?" 

One look between them said it all. It said that they were ready to risk everything for each other. To make this commitment. To be each other's one and only. 

They nodded towards Walker, who started the ceremony enthusiastically.

"We're gathered here today to witness the ceremony of the bringing together of two people, hopelessly in love. Many people fear the commitment that comes along with marriage, the dedication, the everlasting love." 

Walker looked at TJ and Cyrus, smiling warmly. 

"However, I think these two have something special you can only find once in a lifetime. This might seem cliché, stereotypical, whatever. I don't care what you say. I think these two gentlemen right here are soulmates." 

"Yeah," Cyrus muttered dreamily, sliding a thumb over TJ's dimples gently. "I think we are." 

TJ practically melted, his knees almost buckling. 

"We really are."

This was met with a chorus of 'ahhs!' and gentle glances in their direction. Buffy caught Marty's eye and they both faked vomiting noises. 

"Just kiss already!" Amber yelled and everyone laughed. Andi put an arm around her wife (they'd been married for a year already), giggling.

"OK, so with that..." Walker continued, glancing at his book of notes. "Let's begin the religious readings." 

Ten minutes later, these had finished and Cyrus was satisfied in the knowledge that God loved him regardless of who he loved. 

"Some religious figures would look at this here and see sin. But when we look properly, all we can see for a mile is love and that's what's important." Walker rounded it up. "Next, for the vows and exchange of the rings." 

"Or, should I say, ring." Walker added with raised eyebrows, explaining how TJ's engagement ring was so well-loved it was used as both his engagement ring and wedding ring, breaking tradition completely. 

Furthermore, Cyrus was going to perform the promising of the rings in both Hebrew in relation to his Judaism, and in a secular way like TJ was about do. 

"Without any further ado, let's begin." TJ slid his ring off and grinned, nodding towards Amber to bring Cyrus' ring to the front. 

TJ began, promising to love Cyrus forever and slipped the ring on to his finger. Cyrus gasped when he noticed what was engraved on the ring. 

Underdog. 

"TJ, I don't know what to say..." Cyrus informed him, tearing up. 

"Glad you like it." 

"Like it? Are you taking the mick? I absolutely adore it!" 

Cyrus showed off his new ring, gleaming in the sun. He hugged TJ tightly. 

"Thanks, TJ." He whispered. "So much." 

Walker cleared his throat and they continued, soon reaching their vows. 

"I believe you've written your vows yourself?" Walker confirmed to TJ and Cyrus. They both nodded.

Cyrus cleared his throat, his nerves only returning at this particular moment.

"TJ Kippen. When I first met you, I thought you were this intimidating, scary bully, a terrifying basketball player. Little did I know, I'd soon be proven wrong. I have to admit, when I first met you, I was pretty afraid of you, which earned you the nickname of Scary Basketball Guy." 

TJ and every guest attending laughed. 

"I really hated that nickname." TJ pointed out. 

Cyrus smiled at him. 

"Then it's a good job you got a new one." 

They both glanced down at TJ's new wedding ring before Cyrus continued. 

"I'll never forget the first day we met, at the park. I was singing one of my stupid, made-up songs while I was on the swing, trying to calm down from a panic attack, and you appeared. I was apprehensive initially. I didn't think the basketball captain, TJ Kippen, would ever know who I was, let alone talk to me. But when you told me you had stuff, I realised that maybe you weren't the person I thought you were, that maybe we both had insecurities and struggles we were dealing with, challenges we were facing. Maybe you were just this complex guy, who needed someone to be there for him." 

TJ's eyes welled up. Cyrus had been the only person who could truly ever understand him. 

"Of course, it helped that you were insanely attractive." Cyrus added hastily with a smirk. Everyone laughed at that, including TJ. 

"And when you pushed me on the swings that day, it was like the time with the muffin all over again. You've always pushed me out of my comfort zone. You helped me ride a dirtbike. You encouraged me to go to university. To continue. To keep writing. Now, I've always had great supporters." 

He looked at Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Marty and Amber, some of his university friends and his parents. 

"Most people here today. I'm grateful for you all. I think my biggest supporter who isn't here is my Bubbé Rose. May she Rest in Peace." He looked to the skies. After a brief respectful pause, he continued. 

"However, TJ, you're the one who has been there constantly. Who believed in me even when my own friends didn't-I remember you saying 'don't tell him what he can't do' to my best friend and the girl who is now the best woman at his wedding." 

"That line definitely took me by surprise." Buffy commented. Everyone laughed. 

"Me, too." Cyrus agreed, ploughing on. "And sometimes I wonder what life would have been without you, and I think how much worse off I'd be without you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I'd die for you, TJ Kippen. You light up my day with one word, one touch, one smile, one look, one laugh. Anything. That's why I engaged to you. You mean everything to me, TJ Kippen, and I'm ready to spend my life with you, to love you and have your back no matter what happens. In sickness, in health, in poverty or otherwise. I will always love you, TJ. I promise with all my heart." 

TJ looked at Cyrus lovingly, wishing he could kiss him right here and right now and never stop. 

Now it was his turn. TJ took a deep breath and began. 

"Cyrus Goodman. Where do I begin? You believed that I was more than I outwardly appeared to be from day one. You were the first person who believed in me and my first real friend. My first best friend, my first crush, my first boyfriend, my first everything. My number one cheerleader and my number one, period. After all these years, you're still the only person I can talk to like this." 

"Oh, TJ..." Cyrus whispered, touched. TJ carried on. "At the swings, I was at one of my lowest moments, but you cheered me up with your adorable singing and just your positive presence. And when I saw you during the muffin incident, I thought you were cute. But I brushed it off. However, I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering who you were and how your day was going, which was definitely different. New. I only realised my feelings when you helped me with my dyscalculia. You were there. I pushed you away, but you were still there for me, to support me, and you understand. Truly understand. You didn't pity me. You listened to me discuss my insecurities with you attentively without any judgement. You're such a caring person, Cyrus Goodman. Always giving, never taking. Whenever I lost a basketball match or failed a maths test, you'd be there, waiting, with milkshakes, baby taters and a patient ear. You were so incredible and attractive...it was inevitable, me falling for you. I didn't dream you'd feel the same way about me. Ever. Until you did. I'll never forget it." 

TJ turned to the visitors, which included his parents, Uncle Scott (on his mother's side) and his Aunt Rosie (on his father's side), his grandmother in his mother's side and his basketball friends, maybe half a dozen of them, along with Cyrus' closest friends and extended family. "Did you know how we confessed our feelings? It was on a bench at the Mack's house." 

Andi and their mutual friends (who'd been at the party where it had happened) chuckled. TJ squeezed Cyrus' hand. Cyrus' heart felt so full it was practically at bursting point. 

"Of course, we went on the most wonderful date after that." TJ continued. "At this very park-my first kiss, on my first date with my first boyfriend. It was magical. Exhilarating, you could even say." TJ added, looking at Cyrus knowingly. "That was the date we recreated on our 10th anniversary, where he engaged to me." 

TJ paused briefly to display his wedding ring proudly. 

"That was when I realised that a possible future without him would be incomplete." He turned and glanced at Cyrus so intently it took his breath away. "I need you, Cyrus Goodman, like the air I breathe. You have changed my life for the better. Cyrus Goodman, you have been there for me since day one and I know for a fact I still would have been a horrible person with a much worse life without you. I love you more than anybody else in the world and I would lay down my life for you without a second thought. I'll be there, no matter what and these rings are a promise of my eternal love." 

They were both crying at this point. 

"I'm so excited to spend my life with you." Cyrus sobbed. 

"Me too, Cyrus." TJ told Cyrus, clasping Cyrus' smaller, softer hands in his own. "Me too." 

"Does anybody have any objections to this wedding?" Walker asked the wedding visitors. 

"I think you'd be a monster to object to this." Andi interjected emotionally, a tear rolling down her face, to the laughter of the other wedding visitors. Cyrus could have hugged her. He didn't know what he'd do without his friends, any of them. 

Walker chuckled. "With that clarified, ladies and gentlemen, let's continue." He looked at Cyrus. "Do you, Cyrus Joshua Goodman, take Taylor Jackson Kippen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Maintaining full eye contact with TJ, Cyrus realised this was a big step, but definitely one he was resdy to take. With TJ, he could take on the world. 

"I do." 

Walker turned to TJ. "And do you, Taylor Jackson Kippen, take Cyrus Joshua Goodman as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

TJ looked straight in Cyrus' dark, glittering eyes. He was certain that if he looked hard enough, he could drown in those eyes. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

"I do." 

"With the power only vaguely vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband." 

He turned to TJ, who looked desperate to kiss Cyrus. "You may now kiss-" 

His sentence was cut off by TJ leaning forward and kissing Cyrus so passionately Cyrus saw stars. They'd kissed plenty of times before, but this time was different. This time, it said 'I love you more than life itself' and 'I need you so badly' and 'I'm here for you no matter what', for both of them. They had always had this silent understanding, without even needing to speak. They heard wolf whistles surrounding them, but they honestly didn't care. 

To Cyrus, this moment, sparks, fireworks, passion, desire, longing, love-was so incredibly real, and not just from the movies.

To TJ, nothing could be better, kissing the love of his life just after marrying him, the way his and Cyrus' lips were so synchronised and the way his heart beat still rocketed with every single kiss. 

Cyrus placed his forehead on TJ's breathlessly, with TJ's thumb stroking Cyrus' face. "That was exhilarating." 

"I know." 

" I can't believe we just got married!" 

"Me neither." 

They signed the official documentation, several people signing as witnesses to the wedding. TJ's last name was officially Goodman. 

"Which means," TJ grinned, "I get to do this." He proceeded to lift Cyrus up, bridal style, into his arms. 

"Taylor Jackson Goodman, put me down immediately!" Cyrus demanded, giggling. "Curse you and your unnatural, athletic strength!" 

TJ chuckled and set Cyrus down, albeit reluctantly, and they went to get their wedding pictures taken. They wanted to capture this moment forever. As it turned out, Andi was a brilliant photographer and they were certain the pictures would come out brilliantly, especially seeing as they had the water foundation as their backdrop. With the exception of the one picture where Marty was doing a rude gesture behind TJ's back, that is. They did one last shot of TJ and Cyrus sat down ther, smiling at each other joyfully. 

Their family members congratulated them generously and informed them they had never seen love like it in real life.

"Now to the swings." Cyrus insisted, grabbing TJ's arm playfully. They sat there, on the swings for a minute in a comfortable silence, contemplating the events of their first meeting, how they'd come here after the gun incident, their first date and their proposal, before noticing their friends and family members waiting for them. 

They got up for their wedding dance, and smiled at the song playing. Their song. 

Lemon Boy.

There once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boy.... 

"You're lemon boy." Cyrus told TJ as they danced. "I thought you were bitter, but you were sweet all along." 

It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him....

"It was mostly easy being nice to you, TJ."

"You were the first person I was nice to!" TJ laughed. "It would have been easier. I know I'm not always easy to put up with..."

"I still love you, regardless, TJ." 

"I know. And I love you too." 

Soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me....

TJ had pushed Cyrus out of his comfort zone and Cyrus knew TJ would continue to for the rest of their lives. 

I found out my friends were more the savoury type, and they weren't so keen compromising with some nice lemon pie...

TJ hadn't always got along with Cyrus' friends, but they'd grown to accept him, like him and geniunely care for him. 

But what if I run out of fertiliser?  
What if the clouds run out of rain?  
What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?  
What if beaches dry of sugar cane?  
Oh, well.  
The whales start to beach themselves,  
Tortoise shells tear away from their spines.  
It happens all the time, it happens all the time...

TJ and Cyrus had definitely been through some rough patches together, such as after the gun incident where TJ had thought he'd lost Cyrus forever, and the second time that had happened after Costume Day. TJ still couldn't find it in himself to forgive himself like that. But he would, over time. There had been times where they'd argued over making their long distance relationship work at university, but they'd survived them together. 

Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever.

This was it. They were going to live together and spend their lives together, officially husbands. Officially family. Officially truly, madly, deeply in love with each other, they thought as they danced together, their arms around each other's waists.

So I got myself a citrus friend. 

TJ and Cyrus had each other, and that was all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! If anyone got a subtle reference to a cut workshop Hamilton song (I used one of the lines) then well done! Sorry if it dragged a bit but I thought it'd be in character for them to doubt themselves on their wedding day. Also if the order of the wedding is sporadic or wrong, then I apologise. Comment if you liked it as they are more appreciated than kudos and have a good day! (:


End file.
